Link (ScrewAttack)
Link is the lengendary multi-incarnate hero of the Hyrule Kingdom, humble and brave he has battle the forces of evil for over 10 generations. Every incarnation of Link bears the spirit of the hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of it's previous owner. Link is able to use the Golden Gauntles to wistand over 1000000000000000000000000 tons (considering that Granite > Stone) allowing him to lift massive pillars of Granite, this shows that Link is easily able to lift more than Yang could ever hope to , however in one minute melee Sora beat him easily , as Sora is Ftl and Building Level (According To Screwattack in Pit vs Sora) . Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond Concrete Pillars, higher''' against '''evil characters Name: Link the Hero of Time Origin: The Legend of Zelda/ScrewAttack Gender: Male Age: 1X Classification: Walking Deus Ex Machina, Plot Machine, Chicken Slayer (specially the yellow ones), Hero of Time, Reincarnate Being, Hylian, Evil Stomper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Expert Marksman, Time Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Pre-cognition, Limited Flight, Immortality (all of them, since it seems his spirit can't die), Godly Attraction (Can make any girl, including Goddess wet for him), FF Fan's Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Godly+), Magic Reflection, Energy Immunity, Damage Negation, Instantaneous Reactions, Teleportation, Insta-Kill. Attack Potency: Universal'+' (Able to beat Cloud with some effort) | Insta-stomp 'against evil characters (Master Sword >>>>> Any Evil Character). 'Speed: Omniverse Level+ (MFTL++++++), '''higher with '''Z-Targeting Lifting Strength: Beyond Yang Could Ever Lift+ Striking Strength: Stellar+ (Was able to damage Cloud and kill him), Insta-Kill on any and all evil characters (Master Sword solos all evil) Durability: High Complex Omniverse Level+ '''(Granite pillar calc) | '''Immune to any and all evil characters Stamina: As much as a Video Game Character soooo....Infinite. Range: As much as his sword can reach to Omnidirectional '''| '''Beyond Instantaneous against evil characters. Standard Equipment: Master Sword, Hylian Shield, Golden Gauntlets, Bombs (Bombchus, Waterbombs), Medallions (Earth,Fire and Ice), Boomerang, Hookshot/Clawshot, Hero's Bow, Arrows (Ice, Fire,Light and Silver), Red Ring, Chain Mail Shirt, Boots (Iron, Hover and Pegasus and Roc's Feather), Triforce of Courage. Intelligence: Intelligent Enough To Find a Weakness on Anybody and Exploit it (Even if the character doesn't have one) Weaknesses: Uses his toys too much (If you catch my drift)/Soras Keyblade. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spin Attack: Link's signature sword attack. He winds his sword behind him then releases a omnidirectional sword slash. Variants of this move exist, such as the Great Spin Attack, where the spin is accompanied by a release of magic energy. Skyward Strike: Link holds his sword towards the sky, gathering power, then slashes, releasing a wave of sacred energy that follows the arc of the swing. Sword Beam: Fires an energy blast from his sword. While each individual version varies in effect, it usually requires that he be at full health to use it. Z-Targeting: An in-game representation of his ability to focus in on a single target, and of his skills as a duelist and marksman. Link is capable of following any movement of any character no matter how fast they are. (Basically aimbot levels). Ending Blow: Link's signature method of finishing an opponent, in which he leaps upon a downed enemy and impales them. The move instantly kills the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Cloud (ScrewAttack) (Jenova cells were weak against the Master Sword's holy properties) Ganondorf (ScrewAttack) (Master Sword > Ganondorf, like always) Nyarlathotep Darkseid Mandrakk Cell Beerus Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wank Tier Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Nintendo Category:Inevitables Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Marksmen Category:Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Screwattack Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Hax? Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Broken Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Teleportation Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Soras Step stool Category:Universe Destroyer Category:Tier 2